


Connect To Me

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Connecting, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Robots, alternates, make out, makingout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Delic meets Hibiya and instantly wants to connect to him, but Hibiya refuses. (orginal pairings mentioned Ex: Delic x Psyche)Eventual togetherness.





	Connect To Me

“Hi! My name’s Delic! You’re Hibiya, right?” Delic held out his pink manicured hand to the gold king. Hibiya stared at it as if it were to explode. Delic bit hs lip and slowly retracted his hand.

 

“Uh, so, uh. Anyway, You were Shiztuo’s original partner, right?” Delic asked. Hibiya glared at him even more. “Uh, well, uhm, Psyche was originally mine but,” Delic trailed off a little. 

 

“Master said i should probably meet you, since we’re in the same b---” “Why are you still talking?” Hibiya interrupted. Delic laughed slightly. 

 

“I don’t know,” he said, smiling, which only added to annoying things about him. Hibiya turned and started to walk away when he felt Delic followed him. Hibiya sighed but continued walking to his “castle.” 

 

“Is this where you live?” Delic asked as they walked inside. Hibiya rolled his eyes. “Yes, it is.” he said bored, sitting down on his couch.

 

Delic stood, staring up at the painting on the ceiling. “Who is that?” Delic asked, pointing to the ceiling. Hibiya looked up to see a painting of someone who looked like Delic. “You and some of the others were designed after him. Master and he have a very complex relationship.” Hibiya answered.

 

Delic nodded and continued to look around. 

 

“Why did you follow me?” Hibiya asked and Delic’s face flushed. “Master said---” “Don't care what he said, why are you following me around?” Delic frowned a little before smiling again.

 

“Guess I should go,” Delic said, walking away. He started to run and waved to Hibiya. “See you tomorrow!” Delic yelled over his shoulder.

 

Hibiya snarled a little before resting back.

 

~~~

 

“Master.” Psyche whined, walking into Izaya’s office. “Hibi-chan isn’t connecting with Delic-chan!”  Izaya rolled his eyes and smirked. “That’s because the three of you messed up the partner system.” Izaya said.

 

Psyche frowned. “But Tsu-Chan is so much better of a partner then Delic-Chan! Plus, it was Shitzuo and Sakuraya who started this whole mess!” The two, who happened to be on Izaya’s couch talking, looked up. 

 

Sakuraya stood up, his pink kimono dropping past his feet. “We didn’t mess up anything! We connected and we fell in love!” Psyche turned, mad, mostly at Sakuraya. “YEAH, AND YOU BROKE TSU-CHAN’S ROBOTIC HEART! DID YOU KNOW HE  _ STILL _ CRIES ABOUT YOU SOMETIMES?!?!?!?!?” Psyche, now mad, turned to Shitzuo. “AND YOU, DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO RUN AWAY, LEAVING HIBI-CHAN HEART-BROKEN!!!!!! YOU MAY HAVE CONNECTED WITH SAKU-CHAN, BUT HE’S STILL CONNECTED TO YOU!!! REMEMBER THAT!!!!”

 

“SHUT UP!” a voice from the far corner yelled, all four of them turned, Izaya peering around his laptop, confused at the new intruder. “God, and I thought humans were annoying…” Hachimenroppi muttered, rubbing his head. 

 

Izaya frowned. “Don’t insult my lovely humans!” he complained and went back to ignoring the alternates. Psyche, who was now smiling in joy, turned from Roppi to Shiztuo and Sakuraya. “Why can’t you be like Tsuki-Chan and Roppi-Chan? They’re the opposite alternates and they stayed connected. Like they were  _ supposed _ to.” 

 

“I only stayed connected with Tsukishima because if I leave him alone he---”  _ Bing! _ Went Hachimenroppi’s phone and he looked at i before sighing and putting his jacket  back on. 

 

He walked up to the three to show them his phone. “If I leave him alone,  _ this _ happens.” 

 

**3:27**

**Tsukishima:**

 

**Roppi, I got lost again.**

 

The Red-eyed ball of fury walked out, stomping his feet and slamming the door. Psyche’s headphones made and small ringing noise, indicating he should head to his home. The pink man glared at the two before walking out the office.

 

~~~

 

‘’Hey Hibiya, I’m back.” Delic said, walking into the castle to find Hibiya already waiting for him. “Stop this.” Hibiya said. Delic raised an eyebrow. “Stop what?” 

 

Hibiya gestured to Delic. “Stop coming. I don’t even know why you keep coming, we’re not connected or anything. Besides, I’m still connected to someone else.” Hibiya said, crossing his arms and walking to his throne room.

 

Delic followed. “I know. Plus, i’m connected to someone too but they’re not to me…” Delic trailed off. Hibiya stopped walking, making Delic slam into him. The golden man turned. “To whom?” he asked, left eye twitching the slightest.

 

“Uh, P-psyche but he’s connected with Tsugaru.” Delic muttered, noting how close and angry Hibiya got in a few seconds. 

 

“That slut.” Hibiya growled out before turning ad continuing walking. “Lemme guess. Master said something about, “Since you and Psyche didn’t work, Hibiya’s alone go to him?” Well okay, you can think you like me all you want but I’ll neve--” 

 

Suddenly Hibiya was pressed against a wall by his arms.  _ Curse the Shizuo-like strength _ . “Pu-put me down!” Hibiya yelled at Delic who just smirked in response.

 

“Let’s play a game.” Delic said, moving his face so his and Hibiya’s noses were pressed against each other. “I get to do anything I want for the whole day, but if I make you blush or anything  _ like _ that, you have to connect with me. If you go the whole day without any reaction, and I’ll leave you alone for the rest of life-span.” Hibiya frowned as he tried to move away.

 

“That’s not fair, I blush--” “At the drop of a hat, I know, Psyche told me.” Delic said, smiling even wider. “But if you don’t agree, I can’t promise I’ll ever stop bothering you, or watching you, or--” “FINE!” Hibiya yelled.

 

“Fine, I agree to your little bet, but ifI win, you have to stop everything that involves me, you can’t come to my castle, or talk to any of the other Iza-Alternates, because they look like me. Understood?” Hibiya said, glaring at Delic. Deic nodded and whispered in Hibiya’s ear, “Guess I better not lose then.” Hibiya struggled against Delic’s grasp until he let go. 

 

Hibiya turned, sticking his nose up in the air and fixing his crown and cape. There was a few minutes of silence as Hibiya walked to the stables, Delic following him. “Woah,” Delic breathed out, looking at the three golden-like horses.

 

Hibiya smiled softly to himself at Delic’s surprise-edness (<<?) and pointed at the biggest one that had a few white spots on him. “That’s Shi-san.” he pointed to a medium sized one with big brown eyes. “That’s Chio-Chan,” and he turned to the smallest one, which had big adorable light brown eyes, white and brown spots all over its body and a golden mane. “And this is Ashiya-san. He’s my favorite.” Hibiya said and petted said horse.

 

Delic smiled and walked up to Shi. “Do they like you?” Delic asked, petting Shi. Hibiya scoffed. “All but Chio-Chan, she bites my hand when I try to feed her.” Delic laughed softly as he handed Shi a carrot. 

 

“Maybe pet and feed her at the same time?” Delic said to Hibiya who was feeding Ashiya. “Maybe…” Hibiya walked up to Chio now, stroking her light mane and handing her food. She bit the carrot out of his and and chewed. “Good Girl.” Hibiya said and walked back. 

 

Suddenly there was a loud clanking noise as Delic tripped over the water bucket. Delic’s eyes widened as he jumped away from the can, trying not to spill any water on himself. Hibiya raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What are you? A cat, afraid of a little water?” Hibiya teased. Delic scoffed. “Yes, terrified, remember, Psyche and I were the first models,  _ not  _ water-proof.” Deli stated, carefully walking around the spilt water. Hibiya smirked a little before walking out the stables. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Hibiya said. The two walked out of the stables and into a different living room. Hibiya sat down and was startled when Delic jumped onto the spot next to him. “Hey Hibiya,” Delic said, his voice dropping an octave. Hibiya’s eyes widened as he realized what Delic was doing.

 

Before the golden prince could react, Delic pinned Hibiya against the couch by his arms. “Peasant. Get off m---” “Don’t blush~” Delic interrupted. Hibiya’s eyes widened as he tried to struggle away.

 

“IF you think this is going to help you connect to me it--” Delic pressed his lips against Hibiya’s. Hibiya’s eyes widened and he felt he face heat up and prayed to every lord, god and master he wasn’t blushing. 

 

“DEVIANT!” Hibiya yelled as Delic stuck his tongue in Hibiya’s mouth, silencing him. Hibiya’s face flushed and Delic pulled back, smiling. 

 

“You’re blushing.” Delic noted. Hibiya glared, still blushing. “Shut up.” Delic kissed Hibiya again before pulling out his headphone jack. “Let me connect to you, please?” Delic asked. Hibiya sighed, smiling the slightest before rolling up his sleeve to show a small hole.

 

“Connect before I change my mind.” Hibiya ordered and Delic plugged his headphones into Hibiya’s arm. 

 

A rush of energy surged throughout the both of hem and Delic hugged Hibiya, who actually hugged him back. After a few moments, they both felt tingly and looked at each other. “You connected too.” Delic noticed and Hibiya blushed. “I re-connected. If you were so desperate to connect to me, I figured, why not?”

 

Delic hugged Hibiya again, but tighter. “I love you.” Delic whispered in Hibiya’s ear. Hibiya blushed and looked to the side. “M-me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this really quick because my 'rents are taking away my electronics 'til i get my grades up (The lowest is only a 78 though DX)


End file.
